


Connected

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Gabriel has a vision of Ian and Sara arguing, to catch a glimpse himself of Kenneth Irons's death. Are he and Irons connected now? To the Witchblade and each other?





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This involves the scene in Agape, Season 2 where Nottingham confronts and faces Sara over Irons's death. The words they use are from that conversation. 
> 
> I don't own Witchblade, but sometimes it feels the TV series still owns me, even after all these years. :)

“…when you killed Mr. Irons-“

“I defended myself!” 

Flash of a blade at a covered throat. Not that a turtleneck had been protection enough. Sara’s protest, her look of shock when Irons shoved the Witchblade deep into his own neck, pushing himself onto the mystical weapon he’d coveted for so long. 

“No,” Gabriel whispered into the silence that was never truly empty. “You’re both wrong.” 

Far away, Nottingham and Sara both heard him. 

Nottingham lowered his head, his fierce, dark eyes strangely innocent in all their directness upon him. 

Sara turned and frowned, her own irises as steel gray as the gauntlet she bore. 

“Kenneth Irons was a willing sacrifice for the Witchblade.” Gabriel rubbed his own wrist, seeing those parted lips at the blade in his throat. “Everything he ever was or could have been, he gave to the Witchblade. Willingly.”

“Clever boy.” Irons smiled, fixing his lifeless blue eyes upon Gabriel. “Perhaps my own hunger for the gauntlet was too deep. Perhaps it wished for a younger, prettier, less willing man.”

“The Witchblade only chooses women.” Gabriel moistened his dry lips. “It would never choose either one of us.”

“As its wielder, no.” Irons winced, glancing down at the blade. “I may have give it a hunger for our blood, Gabriel, yours and mine.” The man lowered his head. Blood soaked into his turtleneck. “We’re connected now. Can you feel it? “

Gabriel Bowman pulled himself out of the vision and shuddered.


End file.
